1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to masonry tools and, more particularly, to a tool for pointing or filling joints formed between bullnose paving stones or pavers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swimming pool coping is a structure which functions to cap the upper edge of the side walls of a swimming pool and to provide a transitional element between the side walls and the horizontal deck surrounding the pool. Usually, the coping extends around the periphery of the pool and includes a convex-shaped rounded portion which faces toward the interior of the pool and serves as a hand hold for swimmers to rest or to climb into or out of the pool. Swimming pool copings are constructed of various materials including preformed cement, brick or stone pavers.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a swimming pool coping 10 is illustrated. The coping 10 includes a plurality of bullnose paving stones or pavers 12. The pavers 12 are located on a wall 14 of a pool so that a convex-shaped rounded portion 16 of each paver 12 extends beyond that edge of the pool wall toward the interior of the pool.
During construction of the pool or installation of the pavers, the plurality of pavers 12 are set in place upon a base 18 of various materials, which may include sand, gravel, concrete, etc. Generally, each paver 12 is set by applying a layer of mortar 20 upon the base 18, laying the pavers upon the layer of mortar 20 and leveling each paver relative to each other. When laying the pavers 12, a joint or space 22 is provided between each paver 12. Each joint 22 is then filled with mortar or grout, also known as pointing.
It is generally difficult to fill the joint 22 near the convex-shaped rounded portion 16 of bullnose pavers. Since the portion 16 extends over the edge of the pool wall, there is no supporting structure to hold the mortar or grout in place until it begins to harden. Furthermore, a mason would prefer to have the mortar or grout have the same shape as the convex-shaped rounded portion 16. One prior method to accomplish this was to overfill the joint 22 between the portion 16 of two adjacent pavers with mortar or grout and then shape the same with a finger of the mason or installer. However, this often results in uneven joints throughout the installation that are physically unappealing and in a large amount of debris, e.g., mortar or grout 24, falling into the pool.
Therefore, a need exists for devices and techniques for pointing or filling joints formed between bullnose paving stones or pavers.